An Organoid love story
by grishka
Summary: Specula has been strucked by a terrified sickness, one that can't be cure by any medicine. Love sick! And she'll gave her love to a special black Organoid. First ever attemp at Specular x Shadow pairing.
1. Chapter 1: What is this feeling?

My first ever attemp at ZOIDS fanfiction, hope you guys enjoy it for fun and to kill time when you don't have anything else to do. Enjoy the new SpecularxShadow pairing.

Chapter 1: What is this feeling?

As always her dreams started out in darkness, shadow, Specula couldn't get that word of her mind. Then she opens her sapphire eyes to see a sillouete in front of her, it was a black organoid with pod like things on its back to contain its wings. It was seating by a lake side, surrounded by flowers, roses of all kinds one that planet Zi never has; there were bushes and trees around the lake it was completely private for the two of them, with a stary sky with the twin full moons hanging in the sky. She then gently walks up to the figure, carefuly taking small and slow steps not to disturb the black organoid. Then she seated beside the black organoid, looking at his face, he has blue eyes with a black snout. It was Shadow, Raven's organoid, Shadow was always aggressive, brutal in battle, all he ever care about was fighting and following his master Raven. But today, he suddenly seating next to her and look at her with eyes that he never show before, she felt like if she ever had a heart then it would be pumbing wildly by now.

Then they lean their snouts closer and closer to each other, then their snout collide and Specula was completely silenced by that moment. That enchanted, magical moment that she never thought that would come has suddenly occure when she and Shadow "Kiss" each other. But all of a sudden the black organoid that was kissing her changes its color into a red organoid with green eyes, one that she hated the most, Ambient. He grab her by her arms and pinned her down to the ground and started biting her neck and humping her torso. She was been torture by Ambient for vengence. Then she woken up nearly let out a scream from her mouths, she breath heavily glad that it was all a nightmare, but she couldn't stop her feeling for Shadow, for the pass few days it has grew stronger and stronger, but alas she has no idea what was this feeling that humans called.

"Wake up Specula." Specula heard a familiar voice and she felt a hand was rubbing her snout, begging her to wake up and enjoy a new day. She opens her sapphire eyes to see her owner Reese was calling her to get up and be ready for their journey with Raven and Shadow. "Today is gonna be a big day you know, we're gonna be in the grand ZOID pilot champion league in Guygalos. Hope you ready for the competitions best friend." Reese said to Specula in an excited tone, she and Raven couldn't wait until they were in the battle of the league in Guygalos, but most of all is for Raven to meet his rival, Van Flyheight and his Organoid Zeke in battle to settle their score. Specula stands up and stretched her self a little to relax her body, but as soon as she saw Shadow was preparing to move out with Raven, she couldn't stop looking at him, staring at him. She thought that she was witnessing him standing in front of her just a mere inch and he was asking her something special, very SPECIAL. "Specula, are you ok?" Suddenly Specula stops her day dreaming and replied to her owner with telepathy. "Ok let's go, Guygalos here we come!" Reese said excitedly and then Raven, Reese and their organoids set off for Guygalos.

I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, tell me any mistakes i made and i hope you guys tell me how to fix it and improve the story, all cooperations are very important to make this love boat bigger and better.


	2. Chapter 2: Probing attacks

So i'm back with my ZOIDS fanfic, it's just sad that nobody is reviewing even for the first chapter! I think i'm gonna retired from my life for real!

Chapter 2: Probing attacks

Specular and her owner was crossing the baren desert wasteland with Shadow and Raven, but little did they known that Specular was starring at Shadow without ever closing her beautiful sapphire eyes. She looked at him with tender love in her eyes, for her, he was so strong, so mature, so serious all the time. His loyalty is second to none, what if his loyalty is for her then what will she do to return his love for her, she was thinking hard for what she might do to getting Shadow's attention, how will he fell for her or even just tell her something special just for the two of them. But while they were crossing the desert, a little raven like drone was hovering above their heads recording and spying on them, at a far far away fortress, a red organoid with green eyes was monitoring them closely with his drone. "Oh, so you got your hots for him. Very well, if you wanted him to be yours. I could arrange that." The re organoid chuckle evily and then he pressed a button, a red button that sent a command to the sleepers Zoids in the desert. Then from underneath the golden dusty sands rised the Konig Wolf sleepers. They launch themselves up and they ran up at the group unleashing they're fire powers at Raven and Reese. "What in the world are they doing!" Reese shook as she was taken by surprise. Raven's Genobreaker was unable to move quickly enough as the Konig Wolves continues to suppressed Raven with their heavy machine guns and heavy weapons.

"Help me!" Specular screamed out when one of the Konig Wolf shot a net at her and then they drag her into a cage for transport. "Help me please! Shadow!" Specular screams out again calling for Shadow to save her from the wolves. "Shadow go save Specular!" Raven ordered Shadow, then the black organoid unleashed its wings and headed straight for the wolves, he slashed his way deep into the wolf's Zoid core and then rip it out on the other side. Shadow then was enrage to see that the wolves place Specular in a cage, he was so mad that he inhabits one of the wolves and then turn it against the others. In just a split second, all of the wolves were all scrap metal. Shadow slashed the lock on Specular's cage and set her free. "My he... i mean, thank you Shadow." Specular calmed herself down from saying that WORD, she might reveals something that's too sensitive at the moment. She keep herself quiet and thanking Shadow as friend not as a lover. "Hmm, it appears that you might try to hide it. But you won't be able to lie about it forever. I'll make your knight in shiny armor destroy you with his own claws." The red organoid said in his language. He was monitoring Specular closely, he knew that he could do anything he wants to if Specular stand by his side.

"It looks like Shadow is quite the prince charming today. He saved Specular but also he place her back on her feet just like a knight." Raven commented on Shadow's behaviors today, Shadow wasn't the usual feral, dangerous self that he used to be. He changed because now he is traveling with Specular. He changed just to suit the situation at the moment but now things has changed to suits the two organoids relationship. Specular stares at Shadow without ever realized that Reese was calling her. She stares at the black organoid day dreaming that he was holding her claws and whispering loving words in her ears. "Specular!" Reese shouts out again and Specular stops her day dreaming only to find out that she was holding nothing but the thin air. She then rushed back to her owner and back to her Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3: Inner voice

Chapter 3: Inner voice, the experience of a lifetime

Specular was continuing to travel with her owner and with Raven but must of all, it's with Shadow. She can't stop dreaming about him, she was wishing that if she has a flower she would pick it up and picking it off to little pieces to decide her fate with Shadow. She look up at his back, she continues to look his wings then on to his head, she detailing him affectionately. She was trying to see if there is a way to reveal her love for him for in private, but it was all hopeless, the more she think about a romantic sceen where they are alone and she was giving him a gift and said thsoe three simple words to him. "Why is it romances are always so hard to accomplish!" She was driven insane by how hard she was trying plan to strike a romantic relationship between the two of them. Two hours later, Reese and Raven decided to camp around a wood near the capital of Guygalos. Specular decided to take her time alone to fond some flowers to take some fortune telling fun. She was walking around to a lake, a beautiful lake like the one she dreamed of, she pick a daisy then starts picking off the flower. "Hey! What are you! A grown up Organoid or a baby!" A voice ran into Specular's ears. She narrows her eyes around, trying to pin point the source of the voice. "I'm over here!" She twists her head to see that the voice was on her right shoulder, it was a miniature version of her. "Who are you!" Specular shook at the figure that standing on her shoulder. "I'm...your...inner voice." Specular was completely shock that she was talking to her inner voice. Girls always have an inner voice of their own, but Specular never knew that because she was an Organoid.

"I knew one thing. That you wanted to get it on with him. Don't you?" Specular's inner voice said to her, a red ! appears above Specular's head indicating that her secret was out. "Wah! How dare... Wha... How did you know?" She frantictly asking her inner voice. "Listen here baby girl! I'm your inner voice so i knew what you wanted and what you're desiring to do. Even your lust." Specular's inner voice then hold and pull her right tusk toward her inner voice. "I knew from the beginning that you had a loving crush on Shadow, but you couldn't say it cause you're scared but i'm gonna hip your relationship forward to the next level!" Specular's eyes were widening. "You... wanted... me... to..." Specular realized that her inner voice is asking her to "get on with it" with Shadow. "That's correct. If you don't, then he'll never be yours forever." The tiny Organoid said in a threatening tone walking on to Specular's snout, Specular was lying down on the grass. "But, i'm an Organoid, i can't be pregnant if we do it!" Specular begged to the tiny Organoid. "You'll do it and enjoy all of his pleasures that he gave to you or else you'll never know what's it like to have him all for your own! By tomorrow, you must gain his attention as a start!" Specular's inner voice disappear leaving her running back to the camping site to rejoin Shadow. While she was running, she can't forget what her "inner voice" told her to do. It scared the living daylight out of her. Whenever she visualized that sceen in her mind, it was too much for her to bare.


	4. Chapter 4: Capturing his heart

Chapter 4: Capture his heart.

"All right, first you have to give him something that he won't forget! Something that's nice and that is eye catching for him to look at you like you wanted! But don't get confuse with your day dreaming!" Specular's inner voice shouted out to her violently, then Specular was gently walking straight toward her lovely black Organoid, she heeld a bouquet of flower on her claws, hiding behind her back. She was confident that her flower bouquet will earn his heart very easily. But suddenly a flock pf bird fly right at her, the birds pecking her and trying their best to peck away her flowers. She ran away and trying her best to bat away the birds but in the end, her flowers were all but one left dying. "Okay, so the flowers didn't work so well. But i have a plan B." Specular's inner voice then whispering inside her eyes. Specular then returns to Shadow with a box wrapping in pretty colors and a pink ribbon with a piece of paper that said "From Specular with love". (Now remember, tip #125: a simple yet unforgetable gift will make him think about you and dream about you everytime. Then you'll win your dream boy) Specular's inner voice reminded her. Then Specular gently comes up on Shadow's back and tap him slightly on the shoulder, she was expecting that he will turn his back slowly and look at her with his manly and mature eyes, then he will take the present gently with his claws and kiss her lips.

But it shook him and he turns around terrifyingly to locate the person who tapped him. This shook her and she accidently throw the gift up to a tree and then sunk into quick sand. "Don't worry baby girl, i got plan C." Her inner voice comforted her, then her inner voice whisper in her ears again. "This time we'll use my secret weapon,...tip #1001: tell him to meet you in a private location then starts to making eye catching pose and actions, that will make your dream boy want you instantly." Specular then tried to ask Shadow to meet her on a date at a private location. "Oh Shadowroony...Uh i mean, Shadow, i want to ask you that..." but before she could finish her sentence, "Okay you two time to go! Let's get going!" Reese called out to them and Specular could only cursing her inability at the moment before proceeds to follow Raven and Reese in their ZOIDs.


	5. Chapter 5: The kidnapped

So i'm back with my ZOID fic after a long hard, god unforgiving second semester exam week. Good news is this fic has a alert. First story in all of my story has a Story Alert, thumps up boys and girls!

Chapter 5: The kidnapped

After arriving at the capital Guygalos, Reese and Raven pick a hotel room and prepare for their staying for the entire ZOID pilots championship competition. It was late night and the capital was getting ready to turn in. "Raven, have you seen Specular?" Reese asked her friend but Raven nodded negatively. Meanwhile, out in the nearby street, Specular was taking a stroll down the streets to help her find a solution to her boyfriend problem. "Will he ever like me? Will he ever...do it for me?" It was the only that she could ever think about at the moment. She look up at the starry sky, she closed her sapphire eyes, place her claws together and wish that she could have that moment for real. "I wish, i could gave him my love." Then she smell something sweet, something that's attracts just about any female. Flowers! She ran to the source of the smell, around a dark alley way. She saw a flower shop with blue roses in front. Blue. The colors of her armor, she decided to sneakily "Borrow" a few roses into a bouquet. Then she take a card and a pen. Then she tries her best to written on the card a few lines and loving words, she written on it "To my dearest organoid, you're strongest, most mature, most handsome one i have ever met in my life. I'm looking forward to meeting you. Signed your secret admirer." Then she skipping her way back to the hotel, sometimes she make a bale spin.

But just when she was going to make a turn to her right to the hotel, suddenly out of the shadow, two ZOIDs launch their attack, it hit her hard on her back, electrified her body, she fell down to the ground paralyze, completely immobilized. She tried to call out for help but the two Konig wolves quickly release their wires and the wires started to wrap her up into a cage. Before they deactivate her, she saw a glimpse of a familar Organoid with red platting and green eyes. "You!" She shout out at the figure, but then her eyes were close and her mind was completely shut down. Then the Konig Wolves place her inside their passanger compartment and head out. Before following his minions, the red organoid went to the hotel to find Shadow. "Why did she called me Shadowroony? Why did she call me like that? Specular is acting weird lately." Shadow could only think about her. But still in his heart and mind, his feeling toward was completely oblivious. Or so it seems. He saw a fluttering paper at the window of his room, the black organoid went over to the paper and pick it up. He found it to be a cut and paste message aiming at him. And what the message said was shocking. "To Shadow, i have the love of your life Specular in my claws. If you want her back alive then come to meet me alone, do not bring Raven and Reese with you or i'll have her melted. This is the map to my location, bet if you want get in and out." Shadow was horrified by what stated in the message, Specular loves him but being kidnapped. But by who! That was his thoughts. But he must rescue her, she is his friend after all. But a lover, he has never thought of her as his lover. The only way to settle the matter is rescue her immediately.


	6. Chapter 6: Prince charming to the rescue

Chapter 6: Prince charming to the rescue

It was dark and spooky in the streets and alleyways of Guygalos, especially at night. But one black Organoid dare to disturb the scary atmoshpere as he traces the footprints of what appears to be of Konig Wolves who abducted his unofficial girlfriend. Shadow was his name, he sniffs and pay close attention to the footprints all the way to the barren desert plain of planet Zi. But he ran into a horrid discovery, the footprints are covered up by sandstorms. He look up to the skies, using the stars as compass, but he was inexperience so he couldn't track where did the kidnappers went to. "Oh no, please give me a sign. I don't want to...lose you...Specular... if i could... then i'll say... i...love...you." He began to sobber, fearing that his love will face terrified consequences if he failed to save her. "Hey, stop crying ya big baby! Are we gonna save your hot gal or what!" Suddenly, he open his eyes to saw on his shoulder a miniture version of himself, shouting at him and holding his snout. "I'm you inner voice! The thing that you have listen to for all those years! Now follow my lead and you'll get to spend the night with her." Then Shadow's vision became blurry with dark blue color, but in front of him, there was footprints highlighted by golden tone color. He sprouts his wing and flies along with the trail, never before has he went this fast before, he knew what was powering him now, the power of love.

Meanwhile at the small hotel, Raven and Reese were desperate to find their Organoids, both of them has search every inch of the hotel and surrounding but they were nowhere to be found. "Raven look!" Reese found a rose bouquette on the ground, around it is littering with roses and footprints of a violence abduction. What's worse is a cut and paste letter. "Oh no!" Reese read the letter, Raven was enrage by what letter was stating! It reveals their Organoids's secret and private life, but worst is that somebody has Specular and is challenging Shadow to rescue her. "No one's going to kidnapped my friend's Organoid and getaway with black mailing mine! Come on Reese, we can't let them do this on their own!" Then Raven and Reese head off to their Zoids and went to find Specular and Shadow.

But for Specular, her part is the worst, she found herself on a bed in a dark room, her amrs and legs are tied up, her tail was bound to the bed, she couldn't get out. Entered the room was a red Organoid with green eyes, he was Ambient, the sick and demented and manipulative Organoid who nearly destroy planet Zi. He hop onto the bed right in front of Specular, his eyes radiated with pure lust, for vengence and for his own entertainment. He pinned down her amrs, use his legs to lock her hips, she unable to move, Specular felted his tongue running along her neck, then it sneaks into her mouth, playing with her owns. She was terrifed that he was doing the "Human mating ritual" to her. She feel him running his claws on her slender body then stop around her waists. Her eyes widen when she saw the wires from his chest came out and wrap around her, it was nightmare that she has foreseen. "This is where it gets interesting." He said to her, then before he continues to press hard into her insides, he kiss her lips again, his tongue was inside her mouth, rolling aorund and tickling her.

"Hands off of her!" She heard a male voice of another Organoid, it was Shadow, he came to rescue her. "Shadow! You came...for me." Her voice was filled with loving tone of an angel. Ambient jumps down as the two began to biting, hissing, clawing each other (Playing Encounter from MGS 1998), Ambient pounce up on Shadow, pin Shadow to the ground and bite his neck. But Shadow kicks Ambient at his stomach and sending him flying up and fell down hard on the ground. Shadow then slaps Ambient with his tail and puctured Ambient with his claws. Ambient looks down the massive wound on his chest, from inside, sparks of electricity began shower Ambient, as he began to malfunctioning. Then Ambient erupts into a violent explosion and nothing of him was left but pieces and platting of his armor.

"Are you ok my love?" Shadow asked her. Specular was overjoy to find that Shadow finally calls her with THAT word. "Of course. I am now." Then she hold him tightly and kiss his lips. A few hours later, they rejoined their human owners as they returns to the capital for the competition. For Ambient, she has that moment that she was dreaming about, holding their claws under the moon light, Shadow and Specular share each other a passionate kiss under the magic of the night.


End file.
